


Жить в стиле La Vida Loca

by TModestova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Case Fic, Gen, Humor, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, Retired Hunter Sam Winchester, Retirement
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TModestova/pseuds/TModestova
Summary: О том, как Винчестеры наконец-то ушли на заслуженный отдых.Вдохновлено февральской новостью, что Дженсен купил небольшой элитный отель в Остине.Написано в середине 14-го сезона, после 300-й серии, когда "все еще живы, все еще живы, все... все..." и на горизонте happy-end.Фикрайтер — франкофон, и это накладывает некоторый отпечаток: текст просто переполнен игрой слов, которую невозможно в полном объеме передать по-русски, и еще в паре случаев грамматика была неанглийской.Обложка к переводу:На обложке — фасад этого самого элитного отеля, которым теперь владеет JA.





	Жить в стиле La Vida Loca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Livin' La Vida Loca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060689) by [archea2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archea2/pseuds/archea2). 



— Что угодно? — спрашивает Сэм, что заставляет Дина издевательски бурчать: «Надо было выбросить эту выпендрежную волшебную палочку тридцать лет назад — разрушила твою психику».  
Чак чистосердечно и широко разводит руками, улыбка раздвигает бороду.  
— Что угодно. Считайте это платой за няньканье с Михаилом, пока я с ним... э-э... налаживал отношения. Итак, Дин. Чего ты хочешь?  
— Чувак, я тебе что, мишенька?  
— Хм-м-м, по-новозаветному ты скорее Фома. {1} Однажды усомнившийся...  
— У него был тяжелый опыт с жемчужиной, — всовывается Сэм, украдкой пиная Дина под столом с картой.  
— О, с Баочжу? Извини за... Очень темпераментный пространственно-временной континуум, особенно после потопной перезагрузки, которая, да, не самый мой лучший хит... попытка. Гм.  
— А, — говорит Дин, потому что ничто так не смягчает Винчестера, как другой криворукий растяпа, который признается, как _он_ накосячил. — Что за космические счеты между друзьями...  
— Ничего, что я не могу исправить так или иначе.  
— ...и это даст нам поле деятельности, верно? Луч надежды, не иначе, старик. Луч надежды.  
— Спасибо тебе, Дин. А сейчас, как говорится, привет из прошлого... кто готов к сделке?  
Сэм испускает продолжительный выдох.

***

Они назвали отель «Ноги в песке», когда Сэм отверг Диновы «Семейный бизнес» («Слишком общо»), «Пора в постель» («Слишком пошло»), «Обед под дождем» («Ничего британского, Дин»), «Пивко-мяско» («Не концептуально, Дин») и «Бахус и блядь» («...Чего??»).  
Это наполненный светом (теперь) белый особняк, с колоннами под крыльцом и фонарным столбом, который, как сказал Сэм, достаточно ясно наводит на мысль о Нарнии, а как сказал Дин, будет действовать как датчик ЭМП. К нему прилагается каретный сарай, который, как говорит Дин, идеален для «Детки», а как говорит Сэм, там же 1200 квадратных футов, Дин, давай хоть тут будем практичны. И он покоится в строгом обрамлении трав и деревьев, которое смотрится яблочно-зеленым, как будто это Вермонт вместо Галвестона, штат Техас, и ближайшего к Канзасу пляжа.  
— Ах-ха, я его спрошу, — говорит Дин в настольный телефон, беззаботно не обращая внимания на его наклейку «Я — ТЕЛЕФОН СТРОГО ПО ДЕЛУ, ДИН!». Он отнимает трубку от уха.  
— Эй! Папа сказал, что если этот скунс, которого ты заметил, все еще болтается рядом, он может вставить его в расписание между чупакаброй в понедельник и своим еженедельным бритьем... Ну как? Очешуеть!  
Никак — Сэм сразу же позаботился о звере, потому что ни один человек не сравнится с Сэмом в хитроумии, когда надо избавиться от привязавшихся неприятностей. Но Дин на седьмом небе от счастья всякий раз, когда папа прерывает свои унаследованные труды и делает 12-часовой крюк из Лебанона, с мамой или без нее, поэтому Сэм только кивает. Он ждет, пока Дин скажет: «Я тоже люблю вас, сэр!» — и положит трубку, затем устраивается за столом как раз в то самое время, когда телефон звонит сам по себе.  
— Шесть дополнительных полотенец, антибактериальное мыло, хирургическая игла, запасные фланелевые рубашки, ты понял, — Сэм делает паузу, чтобы послать через стол улыбку вновь прибывшим, британской семье в полном составе, с хрупкой девчушкой в круглом отложном воротничке a-la Питер Пэн и крайне мохнатым длинношерстным колли. Родители смотрят на него и друг на друга. — Угу, фланельки бесплатно. Вам, ребята, нужна помощь? Или пятый? Тогда ладно, не забудьте, мы собираемся посумерничать во дворе в шесть.  
Сэм вешает трубку, обращается к гостям.  
— Мистер и миссис Кебблз? Я Сэм, очень рад приветствовать вас в отеле «Ноги в песке». Позвольте, я посмотрю. Ваша комната № 4, наш лучший двухместный номер — очень тихий, замечательный вид на пляж, и мы немедленно поставим вам детскую кроватку.  
Мистер и миссис Кебблз снова смотрят друг на друга.  
— Э-э, спасибо, — говорит отец.  
— Никаких проблем. И, как вы завтра увидите, у нас сейчас неделя британских печений, так что я надеюсь, вам понравится завтрак.  
Они принимали охотников, не все время, но, честно говоря, частенько, тех, кому на какое-то время нужен был передых, остановка в пути, медсестринский уход или фэбээроустойчивое убежище под маркой Чака. Охотники получают бесплатный вид на побережье Мексиканского залива, а пансион «Ноги в песке» — бесплатную временную обслугу... гм, независимых контрагентов.  
— Минус корочка пирога с сардинками, — доносится голос Кетча из кухни. — Твоему брату определенно следует изменить свой вкус относительно пирогов, Сэм.  
Но Кебблзы выглядят успокоенными, и колли Пеппер барабанит пушистым хвостом, когда Сэм украдкой быстро почесывает ему спинку.

***

Одно высушено, четыре перепутались, а Дин улещает мисс Хаскинс из «Страхования и налогов», когда Сэм возвращается из их прачечной. (Все еще непривычно, что не надо скармливать стиральным барабанам жетон. Или отговаривать Дина от жульства в стрип-покере с другими клиентами.)  
— Это моя ошибка, правда, — говорит Дин, его пристальный взор погружается в черепаховые очки мисс Хаскинс, которые видали лучшие дни, должно быть, в хипстерские 80-е. — Мужчина думает, что знает свои силы, поэтому он закатывает рукава... напрягает мускулы... принимается за дело... — его голос спускается в глубокие виолончельные тона, — и следующее, что он видит, — мужчина пробил дыру в стене, двигая огромное тяжелое пианино. Бух, бах, вот те на!...  
Позади них Сэм выразительно кашляет.  
— Бах, — повторяет несколько изумленная мисс Хаскинс. А потом, собрав свои мысли: — Но, мистер Кэмпбелл, _четыре_ дыры?  
Дин безоблачно улыбается.  
— Что я могу сказать? Это пианино из детства Сэма. Мой младший брат мог играть «Дейзи Белл», когда ему еще пяти не было — тинь, тинь, тинь. Все еще играет. И поет тоже — когда в настроении.  
— О-о-о! — Мисс Хаскинс больше не оказывает сопротивления. — Тогда, конечно, вы должны были отыскать правильную перспективу по фэншую. Вашему брату так повезло, что у него есть вы.  
— Как и мне, — подмигивает Дин, неуязвимый перед красноречивым средним пальцем Сэма.  
— Хорошо, я уверена, мы сможем включить это в пункт о случайном ущербе, — уступает мисс Хаскинс, затем поворачивается к Сэму и медленно спускает свои «черепашки» ниже по носу. — Знаете, моему клубу каллистеники понравился бы небольшой музыкальный аккомпа...  
На его удачу, фонарь на столбе начинает властно и назойливо моргать. Мисс Хаскинс смотрит вверх, возвращаясь к профессиональной хваткости, а Сэм выскакивает наружу. Кастиэль только что объявился за беседкой на лужайке перед домом, Джек у него под крылом.  
— Сэм! — ликует мальчик, стремглав кидаясь на шею младшего Винчестера. — Джон научит меня покеру.  
— Нет, не научит, — следует строгое исправление. — _Мой_ отец ясно дал понять, что ты вначале должен выучить гармонию сфер.  
— Это бильярд, — переводит Джек для Сэма. — Джон научит меня и ему тоже.  
(Встреча с Чаком — одно из Сэмовых примечаний мелким шрифтом — стала аналогом половины жизнеизменяющей психотерапии для их маленького космического подкидыша, хотя бы потому, что добровольное признание Чака отцом Каса и дедушкой Джека было понято Джеком как официальное подтверждение, что Кастиэль его главный отец. Чак освежил их благодать, просто так, задаром, и пока он этим занимался, бункер работал пивным холодильником. Потом он дал обещание в следующее свое появление привезти двоюродную бабушку Амару — клятву, исполнения которой Сэм не ждал увидеть за свою или Динову жизнь, если считать естественную продолжительность. Этого вообще не стоит ожидать от Чака.)  
— Классно, Джек. Так что там у вас двоих? Не дело же, да?  
— В принципе, нет. Я беру Джека на недельку в турпоход. — Кастиэль оглядывается вокруг, пока говорит, полы его плаща задираются и треплются вокруг ног под сильным морским бризом. Он наклоняется ближе, чтобы сделать приглушенное и сильно конфиденциальное замечание: — Лампа на столбе мигает, Сэм.  
— Ну... да. Вы, ребята, не самые натуральные посетители.  
— По-прежнему...  
Но всё, что Сэм может видеть, — это мисс Хаскинс, на которую нажимают, чтобы она приняла участие в проводах заходящего солнца, которые уже полным ходом идут во дворе. Половина натуральных гостей колотят друг дружку по фланелевым плечам и нахально хвастают или, в случае Комнаты №1, нежно похлопывают и чуть преувеличивают. Дин оделяет окружающих стаканами, бокалами, фужерами, мисками с арахисом, своей обезоруживающей улыбкой. Колли Пеппер поместился под старым дубом, правильно определив его как пансион для белок.  
— Эй, — говорит Сэм Джеку, обхватив парнишку за плечи. — Давай ты глотнешь колы, а потом мы посмотрим насчет обеда.

***

— Да, я могу сделать мальцу полдник, — цедит Артур Кетч с каменной миной. — Но это значит на два яйца меньше к завтраку, и ты сказал дать этой леди-недотыке лишний бекон, потому что партнерша Калеба, экстрасенс, сказала вам, что она здесь под прикрытием от местного телеканала.  
— О, — говорит Сэм. Планировать «полдник» для двух дюжин беглецов год назад доставляло меньше хлопот, чем сейчас столкнуться с безжалостным в подсчете яиц Кетчем. {2}  
— Или он возьмет бекон, и я сделаю кеджери {3} на завтрак?  
— Лучше не надо.  
Кебблзы, может, и одолеют это. Но Дин и охотники неизбежно поднимут хай и рискнут благоволением мисс Недотык — если от него что-нибудь останется после того, как ей преподнесут крошево из отварной пикши в светящемся добела рисе.  
— Ты в курсе, что кеджери это не разновидность монстров, Сэм?  
Сэм вытирает лоб.  
— Просто... дай ему мою долю, — говорит он. Благодать Джека, может, и сделала совершенно излишней необходимость кормить его, но Джек любит человеческую еду, и Сэму хватит ума не обделять парнишку едой, когда сам он может затянуть пояс и дожить до следующего дня. В конце концов, он учился у лучших.  
— О, да ради всего святого, — говорит Артур, прочитав его выражение лица. — Я управлюсь. Но я хочу твое слово, что не будет больше шуточек про Кетчуп от некоего совладельца. Или я сокращу свой отпуск, и он сможет готовить «Винчестерский сюрприз» на десятерых и любоваться, как оно пойдет.

***

— Ты знаешь, что я не самый плохой повар по эту сторону Канзаса, Тотошка? — спрашивает Дин пару часов спустя.  
Они совершают свой привычный обход по территории, оставив Каса в вестибюле в качестве разнорабочего — тире — ночного дежурного — тире — аварийщика. Фонарь на столбе все еще помигивает время от времени, но Дин сваливает это на морской воздух, попадающий на проводку, и обещает посмотреть как только, так сразу.  
Сэм смеется, вдыхает морской воздух жадно, большими глотками. Можно подумать, что после стольких лет «посолить и спалить» от этого запаха будет больно в носу, но Сэму он нравится, и не в последнюю очередь от того, что Дин давным-давно сделал море целью их мечты об отставке.  
— Да брось, дай Кетчу позабавиться. Он уедет в понедельник...  
— Желательно раньше, чем подъедет папа.  
— ...и вы с папой возьмете кухню на себя. Кстати, Дикон звонил. Сказал, что забирает свою супружницу на их серебряную свадьбу.  
Приятно знать, что один из малочисленных ветеранов поколения Джона знает и одобряет их смену деятельности, и достаточно разумен, чтобы не сорваться с нарезки из-за завтрака, поданного его покойным братом по оружию.  
— О-о-о-о, это вызов. — Веселое чмоканье. — Спорим, мой цыпленок на вкус лучше, чем его!  
Сэм хохочет.  
— Не говори малышу, а то он будет настаивать, чтоб задержаться на неделю, и порушит гран-тур Каса.  
Он думает о Джеке, каким он его видел в последний раз, — обпивается кока-колой и тарахтит без умолку с девчушкой Кебблзов, указывая на разные части гостиницы.  
— Ему нравится здесь.  
— Ему нравимся _мы_ здесь, — говорит Дин. — И мне нравится, что ему нравится. Ты сделал по-нашему, Сэмми.  
Что-то поднимается в Сэме — волнующееся над незыблемой глубиной, как вечный зеленый прибой над коренной породой. Жаждущее и утоляющее, исходящее из сердца, как кровь, проникающее в легкие Сэма, как дыхание. Он понимает, как это назвать и как действовать, когда останавливается и тянется к Дину. Дин с готовностью подчиняется: позволяет крепко обнять себя, его щека прижимается к уху брата, руки обвивают широченную спину Сэма, отдавая той же щедрой мерой, какой получает. Он не произносит ни слова, пока Сэм баюкает его в объятиях долгую минуту, с закрытыми глазами, погруженный в их новообретенный покой. Потом...  
— Ха. Мы что, мало обжимались за эти дни?  
(Не то чтобы он заметно возражал).  
— Всегда читай мелкий шрифт, — отзывается Сэм с таинственной улыбкой и еще крепче сжимает его.

***

Корочка с сардинками по-прежнему остается пирогсоной нон-грата на утро, так что завтрак состоит в основном из томатов с приправами и яиц на французском тосте. Охотники расправляются с томатами в два счета; миссис Недотык одобрительно бубнит и машинально чертит звезду на скатерти.  
— Я клянусь, если она еще испоганит мои полотенца... — начинает Дин, но прерывается из-за советника VisitTexas. Подчеркните это: директор по качеству и стандартам из VisitTexas, заскакивающий для нежданной инспекции. Какой денек героеславый! {4}  
Сэм слишком поздно пытается вспомнить, говорил ли он Руди (комната №3), который согласился сделать сегодня уборку номеров, ослабить солевые линии. Все, что он может подсунуть инспектору, — тазик лапши на уши про насыщенность морского воздуха солью.  
— У вас, ребята, самая высокая текучка кадров, какую я когда-нибудь видел, — бормочет директор два часа спустя. — Затыкаете за пояс даже местное родео. Как вы вообще справляетесь с расходами...  
Сэм выдает свою самую широкую и уклончивую ухмылку.  
— Справляемся.  
Правда в том, что Дин доказал, какой он мастак в бухгалтерии: его конверсионные затраты быстро разрослись от растянутых на неделю двадцати баксов, чтобы прокормить Сэмми, до ведения устоявшегося бизнеса с прочным доходом. Все же Сэм подозревает: то, что их банковский счет ( _у них есть банковский счет!_ ) открыт и на плаву, меньше связано с TripAdvisor {5}, а больше с неким отсутствующим бородатым их спонсором.  
Директор, дососав свой скотч, опускает красивый бокал.  
— Но будьте-нате, вы раздобыли самую лучшую старинную посуду! Семейная реликвия?  
(Мама настаивала, чтобы они поделили «приданое» Мужей Писания, говоря, что ей с Джоном вряд ли понадобится комплект из 24 столовых приборов, включая рыбные ножи, или королевских размеров набор стеклянной посуды времен Депрессии {6}. Папа бросил тоскливый взгляд на графин, но счел за лучшее не спорить.)  
— Можете и так сказать, — хмыкает Сэм.

*** 

Во время обеденного перерыва, по дороге на пляж, чтобы присоединиться к Джеку и Кастиэлю, он пойман врасплох крайне дружелюбным колли, который, не теряя времени, упирается передними лапами ему в джинсы.  
— Привет, — говорит Сэм, поглаживая соболино-снежную шубу Пеппера. — Эй-эй, хороший песик. О, чьи-то ноги определенно в песке.  
— Извините! Мне так жаль! — задыхающаяся миссис Кебблз рысцой спешит к ним с поводком в руках. — Пеппер, _лежать_! (Ее великолепно игнорируют). О, дорогуша, ваши брюки! Я должна извиниться.  
— Ничего, правда...  
— И за кроватку. Мы, Лео и я, сделали что могли, чтобы переместить его туда прошлой ночью. Неоднократно. Но он такой тяжелый мальчик — и потом, как только мы уложим его, он снова спрыгивает вниз. И снова. На самом деле он привык к своей подстилке на полу, мистер Кэмпбелл. Но я могу заверить вас, что его когти были подстрижены перед тем, как мы покинул Чичестер: ваши доски на полу остались _полностью_ невредимы от него.  
Сэм смутно сознает, что с каждым новым словом его челюсть отваливается еще на дюйм, но только до тех пор, пока она не делает паузу и посылает ему недоуменный взгляд, тогда он захлопывает рот.  
— Невредимы. Правильно. Невредимы, — говорит он и заставляет себя кивнуть. — Э-э, доброго вам дня, миссис Кебблз. Извините... пляжное дежурство... вы понимаете...  
— Вы еще и спасатель? Боже! Мы много слышали об американской стойкости, но...  
Но миссис Кебблз, более осведомленный оратор, чем она сама догадывается, говорит сейчас с убегающей спиной Сэма. Она трясет головой и направляет Пеппера на лужайку на задний двор, где мистер Кебблз наверняка прикидывается ящерицей весь день напролет.

***

А Кастиэль — нет. Кастиэль бесконечно уважает ящерицу, прапрапрадедушку рептилий по мужской линии, но сам он вертикальной породы. И потому, когда Сэм шумно врывается на пляж, первое, что бросается ему в глаза, — ангел, стоймя наслаждающийся отливом. Он приготовился к купанию, перевесив свой плащ через руку и закатав оба рукава рубашки, и теперь неколебимо возвышается в ботинках в четырех дюймах прибоя.  
— Кас! — выдыхает Сэм. — Где Джек?  
— А, Сэм.  
Пристальный взгляд Кастиэля остается прикованным к горизонту, где чуть заметное, как булавочная головка, пятнышко с энтузиазмом качается вверх и вниз на волнах.  
— Нет оснований беспокоиться. Джек умел плавать с того же момента, что говорить; это часть дефолтной настройки нефилима.  
— Ладно, настрой его обратно. Мне надо с ним поговорить.  
Кастиэль хмурится, явно недовольный, что придется сократить первый заплыв Джека, но потом кивает, когда видит выражение лица Сэма, и ненадолго прищуривается. Когда его лицо снова расслабляется, Джек уже бредет по направлению к ним, облаченный в какие-то из многочисленных плавок Дина. Он останавливается, широко раскидывает руки, в его улыбке ясно отпечаталось дедушкино «и увидел, что это хорошо весьма», и кричит: «Я люблю море!»  
— Я рад этому, — говорит Сэм искренне. — Джек, ты можешь увидеть ту маленькую девочку?  
— Кьяру? — Джек серьезно и основательно, целиком осматривает пляж. — Нет, ее здесь нет. Она все еще нездорова?  
Нездорова? Сэм пытается представить девочку такой, как он видел ее вчера, зажатой в тени взрослых, над белоснежным воротничком ее стеснительное личико более темного оттенка, чем их розово-загорелые щеки. Не британское лицо, теперь он понимает. И кто одевает ребенка в черное в наши дни?  
— Да, всё туманно и скользко, — добавляет Джек. — Поэтому я старался отвлечь ее, рассказывая о доме, но она сказала, что до сих пор все время может чувствовать, как корабль меняет курс, и от этого ей плохо, бедной малышке. Она хочет, чтобы ее мамочка исправила это.  
— Бог ты мой, — говорит Сэм. У него самого болит душа. Слова Джека высвечивают правду так же ясно, как ослепительное полуденное солнце на влажном песке, словно философский камень, превращает любую мокрую гальку в золото. Но это печальная, угрюмая ясность. Он выхватывает свой телефон.  
— Пансион «Ноги в песке», — отзывается Дин через настольный телефон. — Чем я могу вам помочь?  
— Дин, в фойе есть девочка?  
— Сэм! — голос Дина — сама обида. — Я знаю правила дома. Не в наше рабочее время, и потом...  
— Не такая девочка! И, Дин... Свистать всех наверх.

***

— Есть смысл, — говорит Дин, как только они снова собираются на кухне. Он жует приготовленные Кетчем рыбу и чипсы, как и они все. Сэм думает, что на самом деле вышло довольно-таки хорошо. Рыба свежая и сочная, тесто легкое и хрустящее, а чипсы, вопреки обманчивому названию «стружка», не дают неприятного привкуса смолы. Если Кетч когда-нибудь устанет разыгрывать Киссинджера {7} между старым и новым охотничьими мирами, для него уже есть работа на примете.  
— Раньше Галвестон называли островом Эллис Техаса, — продолжает Дин.  
— Десятки тысяч иммигрантов приплывали до 1920-х, — говорит Руди. — И не всем из них удалось добраться до берега. Меньше всего — детям.  
Калеб 2.0, подлатанный охотник из комнаты № 1, в самом деле родной внук Калеба, кивает из-за своего ноутбука.  
— Значит, похороны в море. Семья выступает против, особенно если они христиане, потому что они рассматривают водную могилу как Бездну {8}. «Ввергнут в глубины вод», по их словам. Нет освященной земли, нет пути на небеса.  
— Они были не правы, — говорит Кас негромко, глядя на очень тихого Джека.  
— И они выбрасывали детскую одежду и игрушки, — партнерша Калеба, экстрасенс, читает через его плечо, — из-за страха подхватить заразу, поэтому у семей не было ничего, что можно оплакать. Блядь.  
— Кто-то предпочтет отрицание, — Сэм, с трезвой догадкой. — Лучше притвориться, что ребенок никогда не жил, чем столкнуться с травмой.  
— О, теперь это полный трындец, — Дин, мрачно.  
— Потому этот призрак, маленькая Кьяра, всплыла, следуя за кораблем. Но оказавшись на земле, она не смогла являться семье, которая порвала связи с ней. И она был слишком маленькой, чтобы двигаться дальше. Все, что она могла, — парить вокруг.  
— Сто лет, и она никогда не впадала в ярость. Только грустила. — У экстрасенса слезы на глазах. — А когда слишком грустит, как сейчас, то скрывается между нашим уровнем мира и следующим, и я не могу засечь ее.  
— Ладно, и не надо. Вообще ничего не делай. — Дин поднимается, держа пару длинных чипсов как миниатюрную дирижерскую палочку. — Нам нужно уговорить ее обратно. Сэм, постарайся и найди ту пару, с которой она оставалась прошлую ночь, мы последим за ними. Калеб, посмотри, если сможешь хакнуть архив штата, выцепи ее след. Кас, доставь маму сюда. Стелла и Джек, вы здесь на месте исполняете «Шестое чувство» {9} во весь рост, вы меня слышите? Повесьте ветряные колокольчики на каждое гребаное дерево, если понадобится... _Чего еще_?  
Бедная проныра миссис Недотык мается в дверях.  
— ...Я страшно извиняюсь, — говорит она, — просто отсюда так хорошо пахло, я подумала...  
— Нет, нет, входите же. — Кетч подымается с безупречной готовностью, его галстук по-прежнему непорочно ровной полосой завязан над фартуком. — Мистер Кэмпбелл просто делится своими праздничными наметками на Хеллоуин. Мы в «Ногах в песке» гордимся своей динамикой широкого участия и любим выслушивать предложения наших гостей, без каких-либо ограничений, когда речь идет об их развлечениях. Я также уполномочен предложить вам эти чипсы в виде комплимента.  
— Нам никогда в жизни не оправдать ее рекомендации, — шепчет Сэм Дину. Которого не стоит унижать _оправданием_ , когда надо найти потерявшегося ребенка, так что Сэм взамен принимает задумчивый и озабоченный вид и отправляется на поиски Кебблзов.

***

Кебблзы соглашаются остаться еще на ночь. (Позднее они оставят блистательный отзыв: «...мы, честно, были довольны приглашением мистера Кэмпбелла остаться ради Дня собак, хотя оказались единственными владельцами животного, явившимися на пляжный парад. Однако первоклассный опыт»).  
Тем не менее Дин должен приостановить операцию «Шестое чувство», потому что даже богоспонсированному отелю-полупансиону нужно немного рабочей силы, тем паче, если сталкиваешься с ежедневным проклятием управляющего отелем: гости, которые объявляются без бронирования, когда всё продано. И когда Дин обнаруживает, что у них отрезана электронная почта (может, невзгоды беспризорного крошечного призрака перетекли в интернет-вирус или что-то вроде). К тому времени, когда он не переводя духа, пулеметно обложил всё последними словами и перенаправил семейство Де Сото в «Коттедж «Прилипала» на той стороне бухты, старый олух из Комнаты № 6, до тех пор настоящий образец наиобразцового гостя, заметил, что его подушка на два дюйма толще, чем стандартная, рекомендованная Консультативным советом по туризму США, и пожелал узнать, что его хозяин собирается с этим делать. Сэм возвращается как раз вовремя, чтобы выдрать подушку из-под седалища Дина и заменить ее на более плоскую модель.  
(«Ничто не ново под солнцем, — делится Мэри с Касом, когда ангел наконец добирается до нее. — У него был свой собственный пуф, пока ему не исполнилось пять, чтобы он мог смотреть с нами мультики. Кстати говоря, ангельское радио может транслировать Hey Jude?»).  
Потом является гость, который действительно был заявлен, но с лошадью. Оказывается, через два дня пройдут окружные скачки и чувак думал, что запись «жокей» рядом с его именем на бланке бронирования достаточно информативна, как и «семья из троих» у Кебблзов.  
— О, так вы и конкурсы устраиваете тоже? — спрашивает миссис Недотык, едва веря своей удаче. Сэму требуется собрать всю силу воли, чтобы не очернить их навсегда во мнении местного телеканала.  
С хорошей стороны, Джек и Стелла сейчас завязли в чтении мыслей белок и последующем набеге за миндалем. (Кас одобряет. Он также думает, что Сэму и Дину следовало бы поставить улей на переднем дворе, потому что Кас все еще временами неуверенно ориентируется в английских акронимах, но это совсем другая история).  
— Ну, вот и мои тарталетки бейквелл {10}, — пожимает плечами Кетч, вызывая оглушительный Динамитный взрыв, потому что «У НАС ЗДЕСЬ КРИЗИСНАЯ СИТУАЦИЯ С РЕБЕНКОМ, ПАРНИ, И ЕСЛИ КТО-ТО ПРИ МНЕ ЕЩЕ РАЗ УПОМЯНЕТ ЗАКАЗАННЫЕ ЗАРАНЕЕ ЗАВТРАКИ, Я ЗАКАЖУ ЗАРАНЕЕ...»  
— Это она! — говорит Джек, и все как один человек поворачиваются туда, где семейство Де Сото снова толчется на пороге. Призрак — только едва заметное мерцание, ускользающее от взгляда между дочерями-близнецами Де Сото, но взгляда достаточно, чтобы вызвать коллективное «А-а-а-ах!» облегчения.  
— Пожалуйста, — просит миссис Де Сото, ошибаясь насчет Диновых децибелов. — Нам в самом деле не хочется доставлять вам неудобства, но тот коттедж, куда вы нас послали, заполнил последнюю комнату к тому времени, как мы добрались, и...  
— Что угодно! _Что угодно!_ — обрывает Дин, подключившись к своему внутреннему Чаку. — Входите, не стесняйтесь, народ. Позвольте мне посмотреть, да, мы можем тут же поселить вас в... э-э... апартаментах «Смит и Вессон». Верно, Сэм? Мы его для вас шементом подготовим.  
— Щаз, — говорит Руди без напряга. Не то, чтоб ему придется попотеть. Дин и Сэм оба держат свои комнаты в безупречном порядке, их простыни заправлены под матрацы и натянуты так туго, что можно порезаться о складки. Этос охотников: одна часть благих намерений, три части возмещения ущерба за пятна крови, отключение электричества, бесцеремонное исчезновение постельного белья, штор, банных халатов в каждом мотеле.  
Он оглядывается через плечо, направляясь к шкафу с постельными принадлежностями. Будьте уверены, Стелла уговаривает девочку на шаг, на крохотный привет в ее сторону, приманивая знакомой улыбкой Джека. Глаза девчушки полуприкрыты, как будто она слушает отдаленный голос, и она не проявляет гнева или смертоносной паники. Руди, у которого есть собственная дочь, кивает сам себе.  
То же делает и Сэм, наблюдая, как Стелла и Джек отступают шаг за шагом в зону завтрака, а маленькая девочка пугливо приближается к ним.  
— Что за чертовня происходит...  
— Переваривай, Артур {11}, — говорит Сэм, правда без неприязни, и уходит помогать Дину с новой бумажной работой.

***

В 2 часа той же ночью Стелла шлет им СМС-ку, что малышка Кьяра пересекла границу своего последнего пристанища, убаюканная объединенным ее и Джека репертуаром песенок, детских стишков и вечерних сказок про Землю Обетованную, которая, как обещал Джек, тверда, освещена солнцем, течет молоком и медом и _никогда_ не качается. Джек отправляется присоединиться к Касу, Калеб досыпает свои последние болеутолительные сны, в противовес комбинации Кебблзов - Де Сото - Пеппера, и на завтрак лучше бы обычные блинчики.  
— Я смотаюсь по-быстрому в 6, — говорит Сэм Дину, отклоняя голову назад, чтобы умостить ее между подголовником и окном Детки. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как они последний раз спали в старой машине, но ощущение вполне приятное — _смешение памяти и желания_ ради будущего, в равной степени как богатого событиями, так и банального, вроде прошедших суток. — Нам нужны еще яйца.  
— М-м-м, — отвечает Дин рассеянно.  
Сэм даёт брату погрузиться в собственную оценку событий дня, прежде чем заговорит снова:  
— Знаешь, она может быть не единственной.  
— Сэм.  
— Ты слышал Калеба. Масса призрачных детишек застряли в воде. Не опасных, но отвергнутых, все их кости и пожитки потонули, нашим зажигалкам не дотянуться. Ты думаешь о них, правда?  
— Сэмми...  
Сэм указывает пальцем на каретный сарай. Дин вывел Детку наружу — августовская ночь ясная, до следующей недели дождей не видать — и смастерил импровизированное стойло, чтобы конь и его человек переночевали, укомплектованное постелью из соломы (где он вообще нашел солому?).  
— И уйма места здесь, если мы установим перегородку для Детки. Мы могли бы попросить, чтобы Кас поставил какой-нибудь сигнал, вроде маячка. Первый звонок — и выдвигаемся.  
— Сэмми, я... — голос Дина дает трещину; сквозь трещину пробивается свет, тепло и жизнерадостность. В кьяроскуро {12} машины Сэм оборачивается к нему. — Реабилитационный приют для призраков? Серьезно? Что случилось с практичностью?  
— Э-э-э... — Сэм размышляет. — Лучший способ найти себя — это потерять себя в служении другим.  
— Джон Винчестер?  
— Махатма Ганди {13}. Итак. Что ты...?  
Брат не отзывается, но по его взгляду становится ясно, что им стоит настроиться на еще один момент мелким шрифтом. Взгляд Сэма отвечает «Всегда готов», хотя ему приходится протискиваться вверх и вбок, в сторону Дина, к теплой крепкой шее Дина...  
— И подумать только, — наконец говорит Дин, — когда-то мы думали, что это у охоты монополия на крейзуху.  
— Не хотел бы другого, — бормочет Сэм, и глубокие вздохи моря отсчитывают часы их ночного покоя. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - В оригинале игра слов: mark — отметка, знак, марка, и Mark, Thomas — Фома и Марк, евангельские апостолы.  
> 2 - Lacko -- сленговое выражение, которым Кетч выше назвал гостью, означает "недостаточную мужественность", фактически "нехватку яиц" и "недостаток секса".  
> 3 - Кеджери — блюдо британской кухни из варёной нарезанной рыбы (традиционно — копченой трески пикши), отварного риса, петрушки, яиц вкрутую, карри, масла, сливок и изюма; в зависимости от местности рецепты изменяются.  
> 4 - В оригинале — цитата из стихотворения Льюиса Кэрролла. Использован перевод В. и Л. Успенских.  
> 5 - TripAdvisor — крупнейший в мире сайт о путешествиях; содержит отзывы о гостиницах, ресторанах и т.д.  
> 6 - Дешевая стеклянная посуда, прозрачная, пастельных цветов, изготовлявшаяся во время Великой Депрессии, с 1960-х годов стала предметом коллекционирования и приобрела высокую стоимость.  
> 7 - Генри Киссинджер — выдающийся дипломат 1960-1970-х годов, госсекретарь США. Наладил отношения между США и СССР, США и Китаем, а также странами третьего мира, инициировал разрядку международной напряженности, отодвинул угрозу мировой войны, завершил войну во Вьетнаме, поддержал военные хунты в Южной Америке, в том числе переворот Пиночета и т.д.  
> 8 - В оригинале — Empty, пустота, но я выбрала другое слово, т.к. «Бездна» в Библии – один из основных негативных образов, то есть «место или расположение души, которого следует всячески избегать, но которого в полной мере избежать не в состоянии никто» (Словарь библейских образов, https://azbyka.ru/otechnik/Spravochniki/slovar-biblejskih-obrazov/127).  
> 9 - Имеется в виду фильм М. Найта Шьямалана.  
> 10 - Пирожные из песочного теста с джемом, покрытые сверху миндальным хлопьями.  
> 11 - В оригинале та игра слов с фамилией персонажа, которая ему так не нравится: Ketch up, Arthur.  
> 12 - Cветотени, итальянский термин живописи.  
> 13 - В русских изданиях эта цитата Ганди не встречается.


End file.
